just_dance_making_waves_2016fandomcom-20200214-history
M.I.L.K. $
"M.I.L.K $" '''by Fergie is featured on Just Dance Making Waves 2018 and Just Dance Making Waves Now Dancer Classic The dancer is a female with a blonde short ponytail. She wears a white visor, a white crop-top, red leggings, and blue heals. 50's Restaurant Dance P1 '''P1 '''is a male with black hair. He wears a blue high school jacket, blue jeans, and green shoes. P2 '''P2 '''is a female with black hair tied in a curly ponytail. She wears a light green polo shirt, a white checkered skirt, and black shoes. P3 '''P3 '''is a female with long blonde hair. She wears a purple tank-top, white leggings, and black flats. P4 '''P4 '''is a male with black hair. He wears an orange tuxedo, brown slacks, and black shoes. Background Classic This routine takes place in blue background with glasses of milk panning to the left. During the chorus, the background changes to green and milk explodes. During the pre chorus, the background is black and letters spell out some lyrics which are "I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T, do you know what that means, can't see me B-R-O-K-E, I'm P-A-I-D heard about me I'm saying". When "Now lemme see you milkshake is sung", the background changes to green with exploding milk. 50's Restaurant Dance This routine takes place in a 50's style fast food restaurant with 4 stools on the right side and a light designed title that says the song's title. Gold Moves Classic This routine has 3 gold moves '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Blow a kiss. The third gold move is the final move of the routine. '''Gold Move 2: '''Punch your arms up. 50's Restaurant Style There are 4 gold moves. '''Gold Moves 1 and 4: '''Move your arms diagonally. '''Gold Move 2: '''Move your right arm to the side. '''Gold Move 3: '''Move your arms up and down when shaking your hips. Mashup There is only one gold move in the mashup. '''Gold Move: '''Shake your arms and lift your left leg. (Bang Bang) Mashup M.I.L.K. $ has a Dance Crew mashup with the theme Bring Your Crew. Dancers * ''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) '' * ''Time Warp'' * ''Bubble Pop (Alternate) '' * ''Spectronizer'' * ''Bang Bang'' * ''Pound The Alarm '' * ''Slumber Party (JD2018)'' * ''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) '' * ''Time Warp '' * ''Irish Meadow Dance'' * ''No Control'' * [[Drag Me Down|Drag Me Down]] * [[Sorry Not Sorry|Sorry Not Sorry]] * Bang Bang '' * ''Pound The Alarm * ''Bubble Pop (Alternate) '' * ''Swish Swish (JD2018) '' * This Is How We Do '' * ''Sorry Not Sorry * No Control * Slumber Party (JD2018) * ''Cola Song (Candy Version) ''' * ''Bang Bang ''GM1 * ''Tumbum * Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Trivia *''M.I.L.K. $ is Fergie's fourth song in the series; after ''Fergalicious, L.A Love, ''and ''Clumsy. ''It is followed by [[All of the Lights|''All of the Lights]]; ''in addition to ''A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) ''from ''Just Dance 2019 *The song is originally called ''"''M.I.L.F. $" but the F is replaced with K due to the fact that M.I.L.F. stands for Mother I Like To F***. *Additionally, Motherf**** (which is replaced with mother mother), F***, and A**h**s are most likely to be censored. Videos